El deseo de Sebastian
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Sebastian no puede tener el alma de Ciel y lo peor de todo es que, repentinamente y sin darse cuenta, su Bocchan se ha transformado en un joven de 17 años por razones que desconoce. La ansiedad insiste y una música diabólica le hará actuar bajo su pasión.


Suspiraba con lascivia, extasiado y conmovido aquel intrépido y taimado ser de mirada escarlata, idolatrando tal maléfica y pecadora melodía, mientras sus brazos se desplazaban de un lado hacia otro, totalmente hechizados por el encanto demoníaco de tan singular pieza musical. Las notas envolvían sus inmortales sentidos, el sonido era tentativo para aquellos expertos oídos, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, tan tenebrosa como su mismo poseedor. Su voz tan varonil se dejaba escuchar apenas, canturreando aquellas notas con fervor y fidelidad. Estaba más que extasiado…maravillado. Nunca pensó él que la obra de un simple y común mortal podría satisfacer aquellos minutos de su existencia.

Estaba solo…

Se dejó llevar largo rato por aquel pecado hecho melodía, alejado en todo sentido de lo que lo rodeaba, había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, en sus oídos solo podía retumbar el sonido del violín, el cual lo embriagaba, lo volvía loco, esa música estaba desatando lentamente cada cordón de su cordura, esa cordura que amarraba fuertemente sus deseos más escondidos y recónditos…esas pasiones de las que su bocchan nunca sería consciente.

Y se dejó guiar por su locura y las llamas de su propio infierno, mientras la melodía seguía su curso, adentrándolo a lo más profundo de sus demonios. Se recostó en su no muy espaciosa cama y sus ojos escarlata se cerraron lentamente, llevados por el hechizo del deseo.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba a él a paso rápido, no temió, conocía perfectamente al dueño de aquel elegante andar, lo que sí lo sorprendió…fue encontrarlo frente a él, ambos solos, en SU habitación, con la mirada fija en el demonio, sin intenciones de marcharse…ahora que estaba algo "ansioso".

- Te he estado llamando desde hace dos horas, idiota, ¿Qué acaso tengo que venir hasta tu cuarto para que me atiendas?

- Lamento las molestias, Bocchan –se reincorporó a la par que el más joven lo seguía con la mirada.

No podía dejar de observarlo, a aquel Ciel de aparentes diecisiete años, aún no era capaz de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como esclavo eterno de un amo demonio que, de repente y sin razón alguna, había empezado a madurar físicamente cuando lo normal hubiera sido que su crecimiento se detuviera al haberse convertido en un demonio.

- ¿Por qué tienes ese aparato y ese disco? Detesto esa música…

- Bueno, Bocchan. Recuerde que estamos dentro de mi habitación y el exigirme sobre mis preferencias no es lo más adecuado…

- Yo te mando cuando se me da la gana ¿entiendes? Y si te digo que la música no me gusta, no la escuchas y punto.

Sebastian intento calmar aquella ansiedad que lo aquejaba y tuvo las agallas para acorralar a su amo contra la pared. Ciel, sin sorpresa alguna se dejó hacer ante la voluntad del demonio mayordomo y Sebastian, extasiado, quería algo más que el alma de su joven maestro. Y si el alma no la podía tener…conseguiría algo más que había estado deseando aparte de todo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó su amo, sin temor, sonriendo, lo que provocó aún más a su sirviente.

- Bocchan, le aconsejaría que no me provocara más de lo debido, de lo contrario no la va a pasar muy bien.

- Supongo que no lo sabré si no me lo enseñas. ¿Acaso no eres tú mi tutor privado*?

Sebastian sonrió para sí mismo.

- Bueno, Mi Lady, debemos aprovechar ahora que no hay nadie más en esta mansión que usted y yo…Así que puede gritar todo cuando desee…

Su joven maestro no demostraba miedo y nerviosismo, ni siquiera en el momento en que el de iris escarlatas lo había tirado violentamente hacia su cama.

- Aún no me ha dicho su orden, amo…

Ciel sonrió y tumbó a Sebastian repentinamente, sin que el demonio pudiera defenderse. Se sentó encima de él, rozando ambos miembros completamente duros y muriéndose por sentirse satisfechos y, ante la mirada maliciosa de aquella hermosa bestia, el ávido joven señor comenzó a despojarse de su vestimenta, permitiéndole a Sebastian tocarlo de otra manera y no precisamente con dulzura. El joven demonio comenzó a estremecerse al sentir las frías manos del mayor juguetear con sus pezones, rosados y erectos al contacto de sus dedos. Ver a Ciel desvestir a ambos a la par que su sexo reaccionaba ante las caricias era un verdadero placer, quizá podía agradecerle eso al cielo, solo eso…haber mandado al mundo a un ser como Ciel Phantomhive y haberle permitido tener la fortuna de conocerlo, porque por más mala cara que puso al ser condenado a un eterno servicio sin nada a cambio, esto de poseer aquel cuerpo era una verdadera delicia que no cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera por un alma humana.

- Bocchan, hoy usted está muy ansioso…

Ciel lo miró fijamente.

- No soy el niño al que servías en Inglaterra. Ahora soy un demonio como tú y mis intereses son otros…

- ¿Quiere decir que "esto" es parte de sus nuevos intereses?

El más joven volvió a sonreir, lascivamente, esta vez para atrapar entre sus labios "algo" que hizo gemir fuertemente a Sebastian, dejándolo completamente atónito.

- Estás duro, Sebastian…

Sebastian estaba enfadado, al límite de la cordura, aquellos cordones habían sido desatados completamente, dejando al descubierto sus instintos…sus muy bajos instintos. Sin nada de delicadeza, Sebastian volvió a tomar el control sobre Ciel, quien, algo ruborizado, dejó que su mayordomo continuara.

- ¿Vas a comerme? –preguntó sin vergüenza.

- Me temo que después de esto…usted no saldrá fuera en muchos días, mi joven amo.

Ciel acercó sus labios al oído del mayordomo negro.

- Entonces cómeme ya, estoy esperando –dijo para después morder su oreja.

- Yes, my lord –contestó a la petición, que más fue una orden, esta vez con una enorme y lujuriosa sonrisa.

Ciel se estremecía con cada toque, sentía las manos del demonio subir y descender, su lengua ardiente dejando varios candentes caminos de saliva sobre su cuerpo, gozaba al sentir aquellos labios carmines dejar sus huellas por todo su pecho. Aquellas manos, totalmente descubiertas, acariciando sus piernas…eran como llamas quemando cada rincón de sus níveas facciones.

- Maravilloso…-sonrió sudoroso el amo, con las mejillas encendidas y la boca entreabierta, mientras un camino travieso de saliva salía de sus labios.- Sebastian…

Los labios del demonio fueron bajando cada vez más, lamiendo ansioso las piernas del más joven, dejando saliva, sin vergüenza, extasiado, maravillado y mucho más hambriento que al comienzo.

- ¡S-Sebastian!

El muchacho enloqueció de repente al sentir la lengua juguetona y traviesa perderse en el recorrido interno de su cavidad posterior. El demonio apretó fuertemente sus tersas y suaves piernas, separándolas cada vez más, llevando a Ciel a la completa locura. Y, al fin, su lengua bailaba lozana y húmeda dentro de su joven maestro. Sonrió con maldad al ver el rostro de su amado amo, lloroso, enojado, con aquella mirada brillando como perlas, su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado.

- Está muy resbaloso aquí, joven amo…-dijo a la par que introducía dos dedos en el interior.

- S-Sebastian… ¡Duele! Maldito, me duele…

- Usted querrá decir… "Sigue, Sebastian. Mételo ya" ¿Verdad?

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Sebastian! Ya… ¡Ahhh!

- Me parece que "esto" requiere de mi atención…-sonrió.- Itadakimasu*…

Sebastian introdujo aquella longitud completamente en su boca, a la par que no descuidaba aquel otro detalle en donde dos de sus dedos se veían involucrados. Ciel no podía aguantar más, por lo que, instintivamente, enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos negros de Sebastian, moviendo sensualmente su cadera, con la misma intensidad que lo estaba llevando a un delicioso orgasmo.

Sebastian, sudoroso y excitado por lo que aquel par de manos y aquellas caderas le estaban haciendo, se corrió usando su mano, casi al mismo tiempo que Ciel se venía en su boca. Atrapó todo y no dejó escurrir nada, se relamió y miró atentamente a un hermoso chico fuera de sí…

- Ahora sí entraré, amo…y lo haré lo más duro posible…

- M-Métela…toda. Sebastian, hazlo ya…Es una orden. –sentenció el menor.

- Yes, my lord…

Introdujo absolutamente toda su virilidad en su joven amo quien, con un grito desgarrador al inicio, comenzó a acostumbrarse a la invasión.

- Sebastian, estás…caliente.

- Voy a quemarlo, mi amo…con esta llama que ya no puede ser consumida. Tomaré hasta lo último de usted, incluso hasta lo más oculto dentro de usted… ¡Bocchan!

- ¡Ahh! ¡Sebastian! Hazlo… ¡más rápido!

- ¡Es maravilloso, Bocchan! ¡Perfecto!

Aumentó ritmo, hasta que la entrada de Ciel se contrajo, acorralándolo de manera deliciosa y provocando al fin que eyaculara dentro de él. Ciel Suspiró sonriendo, mientras que Sebastian no quería salir de su posición.

- Bocchan…-lo miró tiernamente antes de besarlo.

- Sebastian…-cerró los ojos.

Un beso, por fin iba a probar esos labios y devorarlos, sus deseos al fin estarían cumplidos…

_Sebastian… ¡Sebastian!_

- ¿Bocchan?

Despertó violentamente abrazado y a punto de besar una almohada cuando vio a su joven amo frente a él, sonrojado…del enojo. Se puso de pie, mirando confundido a su Bocchan.

- ¡Te estuve llamando por horas! Y lo peor de todo es que te encuentro durmiendo abrazando a una almohada y escuchando esta música de mierda.

- ¿Fue…un sueño? –se dijo a sí mismo, sorprendido.

Sebastian Michaelis, el pecado viviente… ¡Había tenido un sueño húmedo con su joven amo!

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, idiota? Te dije que debíamos averiguar por qué he estado creciendo y que te esperaba en el despacho pero te encuentro bien dormido y hablando estupideces como si fueras un borracho.

Quizá había sido la música. Aquella que, escuchó, daba rienda suelta a los más bajos deseos de quien la escuchara. _"Diabolic__Waltz"_había provocado que, por primera vez en su vida, tuviera un sueño húmedo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, idiota? Vamos al despacho. –su amo se adelantó a él.

El demonio sonrió maliciosamente. Sus ojos brillaron fuertemente tan solo haciéndose a la idea. Quizá hacerlo sobre una mesa no sería muy cómodo…Si en sueños podía hacer todo eso…hacerlo en la realidad sería mucho mejor.

- Disculpe, joven amo…¿Puedo llevar el tocadiscos? La música quizá lo relaje un poco.

- Me da lo mismo, apúrate –contestó desde fuera.

- Yes, my lord…-sonrió, desde ya, excitado.

¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer? Pues era bastante obvio…despertar los más bajos deseos de su joven amo…porque si en un sueño podía adoptar esa actitud, bajo el hechizo de un vals demoníaco, podría ser una bestia…que él querría devorar.

- Porque…como el mayordomo de Ciel Phantomhive ¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiera complacer en todos los sentidos los deseos de mi joven amo? Por más bajos que sean…estaré gustoso de satisfacerlo hasta el delirio, amo mío…

Y salió de su habitación, relamiéndose, con aquella lasciva sonrisa de siempre.


End file.
